


Trapped in an Empty Castle

by Jennifew



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nannerl awaits a reply to her letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in an Empty Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valancy

 

 

Nannerl sat by the window, waiting for the post. Waiting to hear that she could afford to marry after all, that her brother had come through for them.

After all, Wolfgang loved her. As children they'd been almost inseperable, what time their father hadn't insisted they spend practicing. Though some in her position might have resented their brother's success, the way their father had never quite been satisifed with their own talent, she could not. She had for years wanted nothing more than for Wolfgang to come home again, so they could celebrate his success together, but she accepted that he was not free to go where he wished. First he'd been dependent on the Archbishop's wishes, then...well, he had to stay where the work was, naturally. So while she longed for them to be a family again, she understood why they could not, and did not blame him for it. She'd never asked him for anything before, and even now, she had only requested that he pay back what he'd borrowed from her dowry. She was perfectly happy for him to keep his earnings, so long as she had what she'd started out with.

She didn't need riches to be happy, after all; she'd spent most of her life with little, and was content to make do. She'd marry her love this minute if she could, poor or no; but her father had refused his permission. So it was up to Wolfgang to rescue her from this life of loneliness, trapped watching their father grow ever more bitter and withdrawn. He could barely even hear mentioned the son he'd once been so proud of, which was in itself hard on Nannerl. She may not have seen her brother in years, but she still felt close to him, and it would have been nice to have someone to tlak about him with, about how well he was doing in Vienna and how much she missed him.

Instead she sat and watched what little of Salzburg she could see from her window, eagerly intercepting each post before her father could so she would have a chance to read Wolfgang's response before their father could see his writing on the envelope and confiscate her letter.

Day after day she waited, but still there came no such letter. The nights fell earlier and earlier, yet Nannerl maintained her vigil. Wolfgang had to write, he simply had to. She needed him so much; surely she had communicated how important this was when she'd written her plea?

Time passed, and her suitor gradually stopped coming around, convinced her father would never grant them his consent and no longer willing to believe her when she said they would only have to wait a little while longer and everything would be resolved. There was no longer any question of marrying; the only man she'd ever love had given her up.

And still Nannerl waited.

 


End file.
